Chronicles of the Ender King
by ForsakenIcarus
Summary: A teenager named Cloud finds out he is the descendant of the current King of the Ender Order. The King of the Nether Order is seeking world dominance and it is up to Cloud to prepare for the Second Great War and rule his kingdom. This story has a wikia!
1. Prologue

Chronicles of the Ender King: Prologue

Hundreds of years ago they was a Great War between two factions. The Ender Order, and the Nether Order. These two belligerents fought for dominance in all three worlds; the Aether, the Nether, and the End. The Ender Order ruled the End, while the Nether Order ruled the Nether. The Aether was a peaceful land filled with villages, vast forests, deserts, sea, hostile beasts, and much more.

Their battleground was the Aether, always skirmishing there. They fought for the Aether for many years before reaching an eventual stalemate. About 300 years later, the Nether King seeks victory and dominance his ancestors once longed for. But now, the Ender Order has pretty much decayed and is inactive.

Cloud, his true name unknown, is a 17-year-old boy born and raised in the Aether, finds out he is the son of the current Ender King and he will soon become his successor. Therefore Cloud spends the rest of his days becoming an Ender Knight and leading the Ender Order on destroying the newly risen, malicious Nether Order.


	2. - Part One: The Ender Knight -

Chronicles of the Ender King

Part One: The Ender Knight

This is the first of four parts to this epic story. The protagonist finds out he is the next in line to become Ender King, and since there is an upcoming war between the Ender Order and the Nether Order the protagonist must act fast. He must learn the art of war, leadership, and the perks of being a soldier under the Ender Order.


	3. Chapter 1: Hell on Earth

The Chronicles of the Ender King: Chapter 1

Cloud woke up in his bedroom.

It was a bit cold. The whole room was a comfortable size and mostly everything wood. Wood floors, wooden book shelves, wooden chests, a window, and such. Cloud stretched and yawned under his blanket. He then got out of bed.

"Holy-" He says as he wraps his red blanket around him. It was abnormally cold so he was startled. The floor was cold too as he walked across it barefoot. He made his way across his room to another; the bathroom. There he had a tub of warm water ready that he boiled over the night. He looked into the reflection of hisself.

Cloud was a 17-year-old boy with medium-length black hair. He moved his fringe out of his tired, black, and piercing eyes. His eyes looked like two black holes on the reflection. He scratched at his rough chin which he had just shaven a night ago. He felt the broadness of it in a narcissistic manner. After a bit he got up and took off his black t-shirt to get in the tub. There then was a banging on his door.

His tired eyes opened up a bit. He was startled because no one knocks on his door this early in the day. Normally not many people are up at this time; Cloud gets up early to take care of his wheat fields.

He put his shirt back on and ran downstairs. His house had two stories with a basement that he built on his own, which was why it was bigger than most houses his village. The downstairs floor was a living room and kitchen both connected.

The banging on the door continued. Every bang agitated Cloud more and more. He finally reaches the door and opened it wildly.

"WHAT IS IT?" He yells. His expression of anger turned to surprise when he saw it was his best friend's father.

"Oh, Mr. Wheaton I am- What the hell..."

Cloud's jaw drops as he stares at the atrocities before him. The whole village was all debris; rubble. People are scattered; crying and confused. The whole village was destroyed. Part of it still had embers burning.

Mr. Wheaton grabs Cloud's shoulders as Cloud begins to sway side-to-side uncontrollably. Cloud drops to the ground limp, tears in his eyes. He had fainted. This village was where Cloud was born and raised. This was his home, his life, everything. To see it gone like that pierced his heart. It was all gone.

Cloud woke up on his couch a while later, which Mr. Wheaton looking out the window with his arms at his back.

"What the hell happened?"

Mr. Wheaton turns to Cloud.

"We have been attacked.."

"By what." Cloud says rubbing his eyes.

"Your father."


	4. Chapter 2: Unwanted Guests

A mix of emotions surged through Cloud as he laid in a bundle of blankets on his couch.

"My dad...?"

Cloud's father suddenly disappeared about a few years ago. His father was in the Aether's military so everyone just thought he died in battle. Cloud's mother died while he was being birthed so his father took a lot on his plate when raising Cloud. But for some odd reason, Cloud's father taught his son things like hunting, combat, and more.

But why? It was almost as if his father planned his disappearance. Teaching him these skills as if he knew Cloud would fend for his own in the near future.

"Yes, yes..I know how you feel right now. Probably confused, startled, sad..your home has been destroyed, and now I am telling you your dad did it."

Cloud bolted towards a window to see the destruction of his village. Things died down but there is still commotion throughout his village. He watched in awe.

"New Bark is destroyed...my dad is still alive..what the hell is going on.."

Mr. Wheaton put his hand on Cloud's back gently.

"Have a seat and let me tell you the truth of your father."

Cloud stared at Mr. Wheaton silently and sat down back at his couch. "Why wasn't my house destroyed?" Cloud thought. He pondered the starry night sky from his couch through the window as his mind runs. He is extremely confused.

Mr. Wheaton sat on a chair across him, in pain as he squats down. Mr. Wheaton is a bit ripe in age.

"Your father never died. He ran away." Mr. Wheaton said.

"Why the hell would he leave his young son to rot like that? What type of father is he?" Cloud says in distress.

"Come on now, Cloud. My sons tell me you are well versed in many things. Fighting, survival techniques, hunting, growing crops, being a good friend..who taught you all that? Your father did, before he left. That is why he did it; he had no choice but to attend to other matters so he taught you these things before he left you."

Cloud looked at him angrily.

"What the hell could ever stop someone from raising a child.." Cloud says.

"Because, he is an Ender King." Mr. Wheaton says.

Cloud's eyes widen. Tales of a great war were told for many, many years between the Ender Order and the Nether Order. Great battles of Ender Knights and Nether Knights, soldiers, assassins, and more. Cloud became a bit excited.

"So does that mean I am the next in line for becoming the king?"

"Yes, Cloud, that is why you need to begin your adventures. There is so much to learn in so little time."

"So little time?" What do you mean?" Cloud says.

"A second great war is approaching, and you will be the one leading the Ender Order. The Nether King is now seeking dominance. He is vowing to fulfill what his ancestors wanted."

Cloud looks at his hands. He has found out that the world now lies on him. He shakes his head and looks at Mr. Wheaton.

Wait, why did he attack the village?" Cloud says.

"Oh, because-"

Cloud's best friend, Hunter, and his younger brother, Miles enter Cloud's house. Hunter had dark blond hair that nearly reached his shoulders. He had deep blue eyes that were a bit intimidating. He was a kid that liked to play and not tend to his responsibilities. A bit of a rebel.

"Dad, you're still here?" Hunter says.

"Yes, me and Cloud are talking. I'll be back home soon."

"Alright." Hunter leaves.

"Bye papa." Miles says as he follows.

After the door shuts, Cloud goes upstairs to use the bathroom. After a minute, Mr. Wheaton yells in agony.

"HELP!" Mr. Wheaton's raspy voice strains.

Cloud panics and bolts from the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 3: Goodnight

Cloud raced to his bedroom and to the wooden chest in there. In the chest contained various steel tools, some gold ingots, a bow and some arrows, a fishing rod, a note or two, and a diamond sword gifted to him by his father many years ago.

But this sword wasn't any regular diamond sword. Engraved on it was a date. The date was the exact day the village was attacked. Cloud looked at the engravement and his eyes widened.

"That is today.." He said.

More yelling came from downstairs. Cloud snapped out of his daydream and ran downstairs with his diamond sword in his hand. What was going on downstairs was petrifying.

Mr. Wheaton was on the floor, In a pool of blood. He bled from his mouth. He had multiple stab wounds in him that bled profusely.

But the scary part was the beings surrounded him. Beings that no one had seen for hundreds of years had broken into his house. Three Soulless hooded figures cloaked in tattered red and black clothing turned to Cloud. You couldn't see their faces; only red, glowing eyes. They stared at Cloud. He was trembled and petrified.

Behind Cloud came the sound of glass shattering. A fourth hooded figure had broken into the window of his bedroom. Cloud turned to look up the stairs. It stared at him from the top of the stairs. In it's hand held a dagger that had a red blade. There is no such thing as a red metal in the Aether.

This Cloaked figure up the stairs jumped from the top of the stairs to Cloud who is at the bottom. By instinct Cloud stuck his sword out in front of him so it can uncontrollably fall onto his sword. The figure in mid-air scrambled to try to dodge the sword he was about to fall onto. He could not find anything so his body made contact and went through the sword.

The being slid into it slowly as his sword poked out from it's back. Cloud quickly pulled the sword out of it and the being lifelessly fell onto the stairs. He then looked back at the beings that surrounded Mr. Wheaton, which now were all facing Cloud with their own red daggers in their hands.

Cloud was blinded by anger. These unholy figures broke into his house and murdered his best friend's father. He was filled with hatred. His vision blurred. He breathed heavier.

"I'm going to kill you.." He said angrily as he charged at the three assassins. They all poised theirselves for attack. With mighty force Cloud jumped toward them and did a spin in the air. As he neared the middle one he slashed at it, completing the spin. The assassin blocked it with his dagger and and it made a "cling!" sound, which knocked the dagger out of it's hand onto the ground.

Cloud buried his sword violently In it's torso as it squealed and grabbed his blade. When he pulled it out the assassin on his left grabbed his arms. It's hands were cold to the touch. Cloud flailed his legs violently as he watched that assassin in front of him fall to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me, motherfucker!" He yelled as hands were bound.

The remaining assassin punched Cloud's stomach. He yelled in pain, still flailing his legs and trying to break his arms free. This assassin then took the butt of his dagger and slammed it onto Cloud's right temple.

Cloud then fainted.


	6. Chapter 4: I Promise

Cloud awoken on the floor by his staircase. All the cloaked men are gone. His head hurts and he is a bit confused. A trail of drool comes from his mouth. He gets up slowly with his hand on his head.

"Man...what happened.." Cloud looks around and spots Mr. Wheaton on the ground, surrounded by blood.

"Oh no.." He thought. His heart sank as he rushed to the old man on the ground. Mr. Wheaton lays in the same position as he was before Cloud got knocked out.

Cloud kneels down by him and checks for a pulse. He does this by pressing his ear on his chest. Cloud's eyes widen because he can still hear a heartbeat. It's faint and weak, but it's there.

"Mr. Wheaton! Wake up!" Cloud grabs his shoulders and shakes them gently.

"Wake up! Please!" Tears well in his eyes.

Mr. Wheaton coughs and opens his eyes a bit. He looks at Cloud with fading eyes.

"Cloud..." He coughs. "Go to a village called Cherryshire. It's five miles north of here. When you get there, look for a man named Bildo. He will tell you what to do.. " He swallows the blood in his mouth, which was an unpalatable metallic taste.

Cloud rubs the tears from his eyes.

"Alright Mr. Wheaton. I'll do it. I'll do it for you. For your sons. For our village. For the Aether. For the world.."

"Goodbye, King Cloud.." Mr. Wheaton's voice fades. His eyes close. Cloud can feel the old soul leave this world. Mr. Wheaton is dead.

Cloud gets up, uncontrollably crying. He looks at Mr. Wheaton's fresh corpse. It looked so peaceful how he slept.

"If I was really a king, I wouldn't have let you die.."

Cloud turns around and runs up his stairs to his wooden chest. He grabs everything; steel tools, a bow and some arrows, a fishing rod, a couple gold ingots, and a note from his father. He straps the tools and the rod to his right side, puts the bow on his back and ties his arrows together with a string to make a small bundle.

He goes downstairs and picks up his diamond sword on the ground where he fainted earlier. He walks towards his kitchen, not making eye contact with the lifeless body that was Mr. Wheaton in the middle of the floor. He packs a couple loafs of bread, mushrooms, a few apples, and a wooden bowl. He goes outside to his backyard which he had some crops growing. He harvests some wheat and carrots to take.

As he does this he looks around the village. People had been rebuilding a bit. However, no one was outside because it was extremely early in the morning; the sky was a very dark blue, almost indigo, and it was a bit cold. He goes back inside and makes way to the front door.

As he grabs the knob of his door he looks once more at Mr. Wheaton's body on the floor. His eyes filled with hatred as he discourages himself for not saving him.

"Nether King...you will pay for what you have done.."

Cloud leaves and begins his 5-mile quest to Cherryshire.


	7. Chapter 5: Assassin Ambush

Cloud lives in the south part of New Bark and since Cherryshire was north, he had to cross the whole village. He watched the regrowth. He watched as buildings re-blossoming and order restoring. He was greeted by villagers on his way through the village.

"I must protect this village and it's people.." He thought.

This walk took about 10 minutes - the village was small. When he got about 20 feet away from the village towards Cherryshire, Hunter had called his name.

"Cloud! Wait!" He shouted.

Cloud stopped in his tracks. He didn't even turn around. He was so petrified because of what happened to Hunter's father he just wanted to run away and never turn back.

Hunter jogged to Cloud's position.

"Hey man where are you going? Where's my dad?"

"..." Cloud fell silent.

"Hunter, it's early. Go home."

"Alright, but where's my dad? And what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm gonna go find and kill whoever killed your father." Cloud said without turning around.

Hunter stood there, looking at Cloud with a confused expression.

"My dad is..dead?" Hunter says.

"Yes. I need to go Hunter, goodbye." Cloud ran away with tears in his eyes. After about 10 seconds of running, he turned around, just to see Hunter in the same position, watching Cloud run. The wind blew Hunter's blond hair but his body was as still as a rock. Cloud couldn't help but to ball into tears as he ran.

As Cloud ran across the plains that surrounded him, he couldn't help but to imagine Hunter's father watching over Cloud at that very moment. It was silent, the wind blew slightly. All he could hear was the wind in his ears and the sound of running on grass. He looked at the sunny sky that he looked at everyday for a while. He shook his head and looked forward.

After about seven minutes Cloud reached a mile, that is when he stopped. At this point, he has transitioned from flat plains to some hills. There are not many livestock around yet, but that doesn't matter since he packed plenty. He looked upon one of the hills that went by as he walked across this biome and decided he should rest upon it. He ran toward and up it, and sat on the top.

In front of him was breath-taking view. Lush plains Doppled with tall grass and sheep, chickens, and more. He liked how everything got smaller as it went to the middle of his eyesight, even the clouds. He loved it. The sky was vibrant and the clouds were thick.

After a bit of resting he continued on, entering a thick forest. He felt as if he was being watched in it so he proceeded with caution. In between some of the trees was a nether portal. He took his sword out instantly and looked around.

"I know you're out here. Get the hell out of hiding."

And to his surprise, numerous of those cloaked beings came out from behind the trees. They all watched him with glowing red eyes. All of them stood there without any motion whatsoever, at least 10 of them. This would be intimidating to Cloud but after what they did to Mr. Wheaton, he had a permanent mark of hate for them.

"Come at me, motherfuckers." He said laughing.

Behind him was one on a tree that Cloud did not notice. This assassin lunged at him and tackled him. They scrambled and wrestled on the ground for a while. Eventually Cloud took his opponent's dagger and jabbed it numerous times in this being's neck and torso. When he got up and threw the bloodied dagger on the ground, all of the Assassins were surrounding him from all angles.

"Not good." He thought.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way.." A voice came from one of them. It was raspy and demonic. It sounded like he didn't speak much; only on command.

Cloud laughed. "The hard way."

He charged at them. It was not a smart decision because he's highly outnumbered. He successfully killed a few with his sword but eventually a few of these Nether assassins grabbed his arms from behind. An assassin in front of him took out his red dagger and came up to Cloud.

Another assassin grabbed this one's arm. "No." It said. This abnormal voice gave Cloud chills. The assassin listened to the order, backed up and sheathed his dagger.

"What do you guys want with me? Are you guys Nether soldiers or something?" Cloud said angrily.

The two assassins holding his arms pushed him towards the portal until he was in front of it.

"Hey! Stop-"

Cloud was thrown into the Nether portal.


	8. Chapter 6: The Devil Himself

Cloud awoken on the floor of a place called the Nether. It is one of three dimensions on the Minecraft universe. Essentially, it is a hellish place that housed all Nether creatures, people, and the Nether Order.

Cloud looked up as he laid on the cold rock-like red stone called Netherrack. All he could see in front of him about 20-feet away was this large humanoid being with extremely petrifying glowing red eyes that sat on a large throne of this Netherrack material. He had black tattered clothing like those assassins. He wore a hood that made his face hard to see. His barely-visible face was tattered and torn.

Cloud looked around and rubbed his eyes. His flanks were filled with many Nether soldiers; some of those assassins, large and small being's with gold and red armors and weapons. They were accompanied by these large living cubes called Magma cubes. In the air floated many Ghasts: ghost-like creatures that shot fireballs from their mouths. Behind all of them was a world of red; lava seas and Netherrack.

"What the.." Cloud got up slowly. Halfway through this motion all these soldiers became poised. The large one on the throne raised his hand up, and they all stopped.

This large one got up and walked towards Cloud slowly. Cloud was petrified as this 7-foot tall demonic being came towards him. This being picked Cloud up by his shirt with two fingers. His hand itself was about a third of regular human height. It was pale and weak.

This being brought Cloud up to his face. Cloud could not see his face but he felt the piercing of the atrocious being's glowing-red glare and the hot, terrible breath that came from his mouth.

This was the Nether King, the King of Hell, the Devil himself. In the Minecraft universe, this was the pinnacle of evil, the manifestation of all things bad.

Cloud looked right into the glowing eyes but he did not wince. On the inside, he is melting from fear. But on the outside, he is a sturdy soldier ready to throw his life away in battle.

A low rumbling laugh came from the Nether King, although it was low it still boomed through the Nether.

"So this is the next Ender King?" The Nether King smiled to show his large, sharp, decaying teeth.

"I could kill you off right now, end the Ender King family line right here and now, and single-handedly take over the all three dimensions of the Minecraft Universe, but I won't. But why would I not?"

Cloud looked at his arch-enemy with anger and fear. He isn't able to speak. He is uncontrollably petrified.

"Because, young Cloud. I want you to suffer. I want you to watch you and your loved ones grow, and blossom. I want you to feel like you can save the world. Then, before your eyes, watch everything tear apart and become decimated. You will watch in incomprehensible insanity as you lose everything you have."

'After all, Cloud, dominating the world is no fun without someone trying to stop you."

The Nether King cackled as he said this.

"You should be on your way." The Nether King said as he slammed Cloud to the ground with ease.

Cloud yelled in agony as he laid on the ground; the Nether King had broken numerous bones in that one effortless slam. He picked Cloud up again and beamed him into the portal which Cloud came from.

Cloud yelled as he was thrown across and into the Nether Portal, back to the Aether.


End file.
